


I can't believe you talked me into this.

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Multi, Shenanigans, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Snow has fallen on Gibraltar, and you convince the entire overwatch team to have a snowball fight...





	I can't believe you talked me into this.

You were groggy that morning - well ok - you were groggy every morning. You gently held your mug of coffee between your hands and brought your nose closer to it, inhaling the scent of it before you sighed. You frowned a bit, wondering why it felt colder this morning, till you looked out the window.

You went wide eyed, and rushed over, placing your hand on the cool glass.

“Oh my god, it snowed…!” you giggled to yourself as your breath fogged up the glass. With a grin, you knew next what had to be done.

Enlisting both Tracer and Lucio to help you, you got your plan into action. Telling everyone around the base that you were going to help them with their training. Some rolled their eyes, some looked enthusiastic as you always had the best ideas, cause with those ideas came shenanigans.

Bundling up in your best winter gear, you asked everyone to meet you outside.

“Right,” you started looking over the group of individuals that had gathered before you, then smirked. “Today, is a team training exercise.”

You watched faces fall and laughed softly at some of their groans before you shook your head, your hands on your hips. When their complaining stopped you nodded gently.

“Before you all get your undies in a bunch, here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to split off into teams. Each of these teams will have time to build ammo, and a base,” you giggled as Tracer’s eyes lit up. “No snowballs with rocks in them, or bombs,” you heard Junkrat groan and several others laugh.

“No use of any sort of special abilities either! No going full primal, and no zipping through time, alright? Final rules–three hits and you’re out, last team standing, wins a week off latrine duty.”

Teams were quickly chosen, your eyes scanning the field as they fell on a certain Soldier. You watched him quietly as you packed snow and built your base up to duck behind should things get too hairy, before Lucio nudged you gently.

“You’re staring!” he whispered loud enough for you to hear.

Feeling warmth creep across your face, you cleared your throat and ducked your head, getting back to work. After about fifteen minutes you called out to the other teams.

“Alright! Five minute countdown, and we begin!”

You heard soft curses, and others rushing to get ready as you looked down at your pile of packed snowballs, and with a nod to yourself, you grinned at a job well done. Looking at your teammates you smiled. “We’re not gonna lose, right?”

A collective ‘Right!’ was shouted and you smiled more so. You then lifted your head high enough to call out.

“GAME ON!”

Shrieks and shouts filled the air, followed by groans and laughter. You remained ducked down a moment longer only to see Lucio take two shots to his shoulders.

“Lucio! No!” you said with laughter in your voice as you reached for him.

“G-Go on, without me! GUH!” he fell dramatically backwards as another snowball hit him directly in the chest. You crawled over to him, and patted his face.

“Poor Lucio, I knew him well,” and you watched him roll his eyes. “Don’t worry! I will avenge you!”

Turning yourself back into the fight you peeked up over the edge of your little wall, at how Tracer was running about, pelting those with snow only to get hit in the back of her head and go down face first. You winced briefly, only to laugh as she rolled around dramatically, asking for someone to avenge her.

You hummed and smiled to yourself as everyone seemed to be laughing and having a good time. Only to realize at that moment, you were the last one on your team. Well, they weren’t going to take you down so easily.

With your arms full of snowballs you rushed forward, and began getting the ‘final kills’ on several of the others, laughing the whole way. What you didn’t expect however was almost at the end of your rush, you felt a snowball hit you square in the back. With a gasp, you turned, looking for your assailant only to notice that it was none other than Soldier. You huffed.

“Not fair hitting someone in the back!” you grinned.

You heard him laugh a bit as he tossed a snowball up and down, catching it easily. “Sorry Kid, but this is war.”

You huffed as your grin grew. “Right.” you acted quickly, throwing a snowball at him, slightly surprised that it hit him square in the chest. “Now, we’re even.”

“You’re on…!”

The two of you darted about each other, throwing snowballs as quickly as you could, the two of you seeming to be an even match till you practically fell over laughing as he slipped, and lost his footing and took a snowball right smack dab in the middle of his visor.

“Oops!”

You darted for cover, only to feel him grab you from behind. You shrieked in surprise as he tackled you to the ground, and loomed over you, your chests heaving before you smiled up at him.

“What was it you said, this is war?” you said breathlessly.

He panted, his brow furrowed but the laughter was evident in his voice. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“It didn’t take much to convince you, and besides, I win.”

“What?” his brows lifted upwards.

With that, you smashed a snowball against his shoulder. He seemed to freeze before you erupted into laughter.  

“Sorry, but you lose.”

“Oh, you sure about that…?”

You gasped, noticing the loose snow in his hand. “Don’t you dare–AAAH! DAMMIT THAT’S COLD!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas Gift written for [Trueenemyofhumanity](https://thetrueenemyofhumanity.tumblr.com/)


End file.
